


Here to Rescue You

by StormbornQueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, badass pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormbornQueen/pseuds/StormbornQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Poe got off of Jakku and back to the Resistance base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here to Rescue You

**Author's Note:**

> A ship for Poe and Jess because they're both badass pilots. My writing is rusty, but I loved writing these two.

When base got the call from Poe saying he was alive and had escaped the First Order, everyone had shouted and cheered; the best pilot in the Resistance Starfighter Corps would soon be back on base. However, when General Organa had pulled pilot Jessika Pava aside, the Blue Team leader knew something was up.

“Poe is alive, but he is now stranded on Jakku. The First Order expect him dead, but should they find out he survived the Tie Fighter crash, then he would be an escape convict of high importance. I need a pilot that will fly to Jakku and pick him up without making a scene, but will be able to hold their own should the First Order come crashing in.”

“I’m your pilot then, General Organa. I can have him back to base in no time without any trouble.”

“Good, just as I thought. You will leave tonight, but take one of the couriers so as not to be noticed. I’m afraid the X-Wing would give you away.”

“Yes, General Organa.”

“Now go prepare, and safe travels. Bring Commander Dameron home.”

Jess saluted General Leia Organa before turning and walking from the war room, heading for the hangar. She was going to bring Poe home, and just in time for the battle that she knew was bound to come at any time; she could feel its presence heavy in the air.

 

* * *

 

 

Poe had woken dazed and dehydrated on top of a sand dune just last night. The never ending sea of sand in front of him jolted his memory; he and his new pal Finn had crashed on Jakku. Knowing Jakku was pretty desolate, he had walked most of the night until he had gotten to the small town that was still smoldering from being blasted by what he assumed were Tie Fighters of the First Order. He picked his way through the rubble, along with people who looked to be scavengers, until he was able to find a transmitter. It was outdated, but he was able to get a short call into base and tell them that he was alive and needed a lift. After making the call, he sat next to a well that held murky water and stunk of animal dung and awaited his rescue.

Just as the night was getting cold and silent around him, the distant chugging of an old starship reached his ears. His eyes caught sight of a rusty courier landing in the sand a couple hundred feet away. Rising to his feet, he cautiously strode to the ship.

The ramp dropped and none other than Jess Pava stepped out. Poe grinned and waved to her, but she was already jogging towards him.

“I’m here to rescue you,” she laughed, throwing her arms around his neck as she hugged him.

“I thought you’d never come,” he replied sarcastically, squeezing her with his right arm as his left hung limp at his side.

She stepped back, taking in the sight of dried blood and the blossoming bruises on his olive skin. “You’re going to need to be patched up. Dislocated your left shoulder, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well hold on, ‘cause this is gonna hurt.”

Before he even realized what she was doing, she had grabbed his elbow and was rotating his shoulder outwards until it popped back in. He choked back a scream, and doubled over as the pain hit him.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got ya.” Jess put an arm around his abdomen and lifted him so he was standing.

“Maybe next time, tell me what you’re going to do,” he hissed through clenched teeth.

“Sorry Poe, but you can’t let something like that go unfixed.”

He grumbled in protest but let Jess walk him towards the courier. They entered the small cabin and she eased him into the co-pilot chair before grabbing the medical kit.

“I can patch myself up, just get us home.”

“Fine, but let me do the gash above your eye.” She didn’t wait for his response before she opened the kit and pulled gauze and anesthetic out. She got to work cleaning the wound, Poe biting his lip as the sting from the anesthetic seeped into the tender flesh.

“You smell awful,” she murmured, a smirk on her lips.

“I spent a day on Jakku, was captured and held hostage by the First Order, then crashed back onto Jakku; I didn’t really have time to shower.”

“Well, you can have my shower time on top of yours when we get back to base. That’s a whole ten minute shower.”

“I’m flattered, but don’t you want to shower after just walking on this planet? In an instant, there’s sand everywhere.”

“I can skip a day, you need it more.”

“Or you can just join me,” he replied coyly, looking up at her and flashing a charming grin.

She stopped dressing his head and looked down at him. _Damn him and that grin that make me weak at the knees!_

His chocolate eyes sparkled with mirth as she raised an eyebrow. “It would be rude of me to decline such a generous offer,” she murmured, leaning down so that her face was inches from his, her breath hot on his lips.

The shrill buzz of an incoming holo-message made both of them jump apart, Jess standing up straight before accepting the call. General Organa appeared as a small, blue hologram before them.

“Ah, Blue Three, I see you’ve found Commander Dameron. Any trouble?”

“No trouble, General. Just tending to some wounds then we’ll be in hyper-space and on our way back to base.”

“Very well. Commander Dameron, once you arrive, please come see me at once. We have important matters to discuss.”

Poe nodded from behind Jess, and the holo-message closed with a nod from the General.

“So, tell me, why the secret, solo mission?” Jess asked, finishing up her patchwork and sitting in the pilots chair.

Poe adjusted himself in the co-pilot chair, leaning his head back to stare at the roof of the courier. “General Organa needed someone she could trust, someone she knew could out-fly any First Republic pilots.”

“That much is obvious,” Jess said, moving the courier higher into the atmosphere and flipping switches above her head to prepare for hyperdrive. “But what was the mission _for_? What did you do?”

Poe glanced to his longtime friend. She had on civilian clothes instead of her usual interstellar orange jumpsuit, and her black hair was down instead of tied up in a ponytail. This was a side of her he liked to see; the open and carefree Jess. They had known each other for years; flown side by side in countless battles for the resistance, shared a bed on lonely nights, drank till dawn with Snap, and promised each other long ago that they’d always have one another’s back. And if there was one thing he knew about Jessika Pava, it was her love and idolization of Luke Skywalker. He sat silently, teasing her. She kept throwing him side glances, waiting for an answer.

“You look nice in civilian clothes,” he said after a moment.

“Commander Dameron, don’t skirt around the question!”

“Okay, okay! But first, promise me you won’t lose your shit.”

Jess pushed the courier into hyperdrive once a scan proved they weren’t being followed by anyone. Once they were rushing through space, she turned her chair to regard him. “I promise.”

“I was sent to retrieve a map to Luke Skywalker.” He bit back a laugh as her jaw dropped.

“Luke Skywalker. THE Luke Skywalker?!”

“Yeah, one and only.”

“Holy shit Poe! Did you get it? Did you see it? Why didn’t you tell me or Snap?!”

“Yes, I got it, but gave it to BB-8 before I was captured by the First Order. No, I didn’t see it. And trust me, I wanted to tell you guys, but General Organa asked for the utmost classification of the mission. I didn’t even know what my mission truly was until right before I left.”

“That’s why she’s got everyone on the lookout for BB-8! Makes sense, everyone on base has been tense since you left. How _did_ you escape the First Order?”

“Believe it or not, a Stormtrooper freed me and helped me escape. He needed a pilot, and I just so happened to of needed off that damn ship. His name is Finn, hopefully you can meet him one day.”

Jess hesitated for a moment. “Are you sure he survived the crash onto Jakku? You’re pretty beat up yourself.”

“There’s no doubt in my mind. I know I’ll see him again.”

“Always the optimistic one,” she replied, smiling.

A few moments passed as the courier neared the end of hyperspace.

“Did you miss me?” Poe asked softly, breaking the silence.

“Of course. Who else would defend me against Snap’s lunatic droid when I threaten to drop it in acid?”

“I missed you and Snap. I’m glad I made it out of the First Order alive. I sure thought I was a goner.”

“Did they hurt you?” Jess asked softly, averting her gaze away from his.

“Nothing that won’t heal. Though, Kylo-Ren did use the force on my brain, and I’m pretty sure it’s still rattling around in my skull.”

“What was it like?” she asked tentatively.

“I lost control of my own thoughts, and I couldn’t fight him. He got exactly what he wanted, and all I did was lay there.”

“There was nothing you could do, Poe.” Her obsidian eyes found his.

“I know. And that’s what kills me the most.”

As the courier warped out of hyperspace, Jess reached for his hand and turned to watch for the base. He threaded his fingers through hers, and remembered wondering if he’d ever get to see her again before Kylo-Ren decided to kill him. Luckily, Finn helped him drop those dark and distant thoughts, giving him an escape route and promising the possibility of seeing his dear friend Jessika again. Poe would forever be in debt to Finn for that.

As the base came into view, Jess squeezed his hand before releasing it and engaging the landing gear. “Let’s get you to General Organa, we’ve got a Jedi to find.”


End file.
